PMD Poop: A Super, Pooper, Duper Special Fanfic!
by TheGhostOfToast
Summary: I literally just write anything I want to. If you want to request a plot idea, PM me. There will be crossovers.
1. In which Dugtrio talks to the sea

It was a lovely spring day in Treasure Town. "I hate days." said Chatot. The Sun was shining, the Pidgeys were singing very off-key Beatles covers, and Dugtrio was talking to the sea.

"Oh, Sea! Tell me what the heck I should do to get the rest of the Guild to stop bugging me. And why did that rhyme?""Frist of all," said the Sea. "Don't say 'heck' because this is a Christian server. Next, just disrespect all of their opinions. And that rhymed because the author made it like that." "What author?", thought Dugtrio. "BeeeeeeCAAAAAAUUUUUUSE THE WORLD IS ROUND, IT TURNS ME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooon!" wailed the Pidgeys. Dugtrio went back to the Guild.

Dugtrio dug into the Guild and said to Corphish and said. "The White Stripes are a good band!" Corphish coughed once and laughed. "You are wrong. You see, any band that doesn't have a bassist just simply, downright sucks! And Meg sucks at drumming! " Then, Corphish went back to listening to his favorite band, The Doors. Next, Dugtrio told Loudred that his mixtape sucked and his career as a Soundcloud rapper would flop. Then, he told Chimecho her cooking sucked. Dugtrio got slapped a ton that day. He learned that getting advice from the right source is better than talking to some salt water and getting slapped. I think he learned a good lesson, don't you?

Meanwhile, Corphish is still unaware that The Doors didn't have a bassist.


	2. In which the Guild fails at group-work

Ch. 3 : In Which The Guild Fails At Groupwork

A/N: Based on a true story. Also my OCs, Travis the (Self-Insert) Charizard and Wiley the Gengar appear.

One evening, Chatot was thinking of new ways to absolutely torture the members of the Guild and get away with it by bribing Wigglytuff with Perfect Apples. Then, he got an idea! A very horrible idea! He was going to make the Guild do groupwork. That meant they had to put up with each other and finish some task that could be much easier accomplished on one's own.

The next morning, after the Guild's demonic ritual morning chant, Chatot announced the Guild was going to start doing groupwork. The whole guild groaned. They hated groupwork. "At least, you get to choose your own group name!" said Wigglytuff defensively. "It's time to assign groups!" said Chatot cheerfully. The groups were as follows:

BRAND X

Bidoof

Loudred

Travis

HeartBrokenKids

Sunflora

Chimecho

Wiley

Corphish

Teddy Bears (It was Croagunk's idea)

Croagunk

Diglett

Dugtrio

Chatot's first assignment was for them to look for a flag on Zero Isle. There wasn't really a flag; Chatot just wanted everyone out of the guild for a while.

"So why is our group name "BRAND X" again?" asked Travis, still on the island's shores despite the fact that they had arrived on the island two hours ago. They hadn't moved because Loudred and Bidoof wanted to play each other on Miniclip 8-Ball Pool. "BECAUSE WE'RE BRAND X!" replied Loudred. "I'm not getting it." said Travis.

Meanwhile, HBK had spents those two hours looking for a non-existent flag. Well, everyone except Sunflora. She was too busy trying to keep her Snapchat streak. "UUUUUGGGH!" exclaimed Sunflora. "Loudred won't text me and if he doesn't, I'll lose my Snapchat streak." Everyone else could care less about Sunflora's Snapchat streak. While Sunflora had been whining, Wiley had a devious, scheming plan. "Why don't we just make a fake flag and get out of here." So that's what they did.

I would not like to go into detail on the Teddy Bear's excursion, but I will tell you, Croagunk is paying the hospital bills.

As everyone left, they passed BRAND X still on the beach. "I POTTED THE 8 ON ACCIDENT! I LOST! I WANT A REMATCH!" yelled Loudred in his inside voice. "Guy's, that's the 26th time." said Lapras. "I need to take the guild home.""I told you 8-Ball Pool is a waste of time. Now HBK has the flag." said Travis. They all went home

"We're not doing groupwork anymore because you guys can't handle it." said Chatot. The whole guild cheered! "Instead, we shall be writing explanatory essays!"

THE END


End file.
